world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Sayge
Team Sayge (originally stylized as Team SAYGE) was a professional wrestilng stable normally comprised of the titular leader and main wrestler Sayge Jemson along with non-wrestlers that would support Jemson in a managerial position. Through 2009 and the early-2010's, the main gimmick of the stable was to promote Jemson as the most dominate wrestler in whatever federation she was in. The sub-gimmick of the team was the eliminate the "ugly girls," in federations to replace them with Sayge, whom was considered their "sexy replacement." The team originally formed due to the failure of Mi Pi Sexy, which was co-created by Jemson in World Wrestling Headquarters, but never was successful. Following Sayge's departure from WWH, Team Sayge was retronymed as Les Femmes D'or in the federation PWI with all-new members, along with the originals Giselle Stratten and leader, Sayge Jemson. In the WWEX federation, Jemson and Kinley Beau were able to capture the WWEX Tag Team Championships under the D'or banner, becoming the only Tag Team title reign for the stable. Once they debuted in World Elite Wrestling, the stable had been officially named Team Sayge under copyright. The stable disbanded after being together for over 2 years on December 23, 2011 when Sayge turned on Giselle during Friday Night Adrenaline and cost her her match against Catelyn Vaine; she also made an officially announcement later on in the night that Team Sayge was disbanding. History World Wrestling Headquarters (2009-2010) 'Formation' The two original members of the faction were Jeffierce, whom at the time played the role of a Bombshells With Attitude interviewer, and newly signed BWA Bombshell, Sayge Jemson. Sayge and Jeffierce were two members of the failed Mi Pi Sexy, with Jeffierce being Sayge's former manager, and now the two looked to take over the BWA brand with Sayge as its champion. For weeks, Jeffierce and Sayge plotted and with Jeffierce's ear to the backstage area, he gave her constant information, including the fact that at Wrestlemania VI a new championship would be debuting on the BWA brand, named the BWA Fatale Championship. Immediately, Sayge forced herself into the title situation after a brief out-of-character debacle when she was originally placed in a Money in the Bank qualifier. Sayge's first match was against Alayna Diamond, a match to which Jeffierce accompanied her for the first time since they had been on the BWA brand, and also a match that Sayge was the victor, thus advancing her to the WrestleMania match. 'Removal of Jeffierce' Noticing that Jeffierce was very tied up in his role as the backstage interviewer, Jemson took it upon herself to hire her best friend and former body builder, Giselle Stratten, as her enforcer. Immediately, Jeffierce and Giselle showed an on-screen dislike for each other, bickering very often, and normally putting Sayge in the middle, although she rarely sided with anyone. Jeffierce then began to show signs of a face turn, and made it official when during the BWA Fatale Championship match at WrestleMania to determine the inaugural champion, Giselle tried to get involved on Sayge's behalf, however Jeffierce came out and stopped it, pulling Giselle off the apron. It almost cost Sayge the match, however, she did indeed win the title. The following week, a backstage segment aired with Giselle giving Jeffierce major heat and even so much as showing intentions of getting physical with him until Sayge showed up and informed Giselle that nothing was wrong with what Jeffierce did. Moving on to a new subject, Jeffierce announced to the two that he was considering leaving BWA to become the newest member of The Rumble Rabbits and get into contention for the WWH Tag Team Championships. To his surprise, Sayge applauded this idea and encouraged it, and furthermore, declared that next week they give him a going away party combined with a celebration of Sayge's win. : During his "Going Away Party," Sayge eventually showed her true anger for the incident at WrestleMania when Jeffierce was trapped between her and Giselle. Not coming off immediately with anger, she spoke sarcastically to him, asking if he wanted her to lose the chance to become the first BWA Fatale Champion so he could slip off of BWA for his own wrestling career while Sayge missed a chance to make history. Lightning the mood, Sayge decided to introduce Jeffierce's replacement in Team SAYGE, her own cousin, and newly-signed manager, Angelina von Pierce. The three girls trapped Jeffierce in a circle with vindictive smiles on their faces, and with Giselle suddenly grabbing Jeffierce's arms, von Pierce and Sayge attacked. The attack ended when Angelina laid a kiss on Jeffierce's nearly unconscious lips and moved away quickly, allowing Sayge to drive a big boot into his skull. From that moment on, the girls referred to themselves as Team SAYGE, later to be stylized as Team Sayge. Over the next few weeks during Sayge's feud with Ruby over the BWA Fatale Championship, the team found themselves in their first collective feud, with Giselle deciding to pick on a non-wrestler, more specifically, Ruby's best friend and referee, Judy Phoenix. The two teams of girls traded comments back and forth until everything came to a crashing head when Giselle confronted Judy face-to-face before Sayge and Ruby's championship match. Judy tried to smack Giselle, to which Giselle ducked, and both women, Jemson and Giselle, began to ruthlessly attack her. Ruby rushed out to no music to check on her friend, and a new referee was sent down to officiate the match, one in which Sayge would retain the title, injure Ruby, thus gaining a victorious feud for Team Sayge. The next months were quiet with not many big feuds happening for the girls, and just before BWA shut down, Sayge won the BWA Championship from Sophia Gabriella with Giselle and Angelina's help. The last segment of the show that ever aired including all three girls was the week after Sophia Gabriella had executed her finishing move on Angelina out of vengeance, and although the storyline would not be going anywhere, Angelina warned Sayge that if that sort of thing ever happened, she would be very sorry. 'Move to Showdown & Short Feud with Jeffierce' After BWA shut down, Team Sayge was moved to Showdown with the BWA Championship, placing Jemson on the brand that she first ever debuted on in WWH. Almost instantly, the girls were submerged into a storyline with their former stable-mate and current rival, Jeffierce, who was now the Head General Manager of Showdown. The first thing they did was annoy Jeffierce into signing a letter without knowing it gave Team Sayge special rights for WWH's Final Destination pay-per-view which granted Team Sayge full permission to act as a team against Sayge's opponent, Sweet Poison, with No Disqualification rules set in place just for them. The match was what would be considered a squash match as Giselle hit her finishing maneuver, then Angelina would hit a Snap DDT, known brielfy as "Beautiful Advocacy," ''and Sayge finishing it with a big boot for the retain. The following week, Team Sayge held a homecoming mixed with a celebration for Sayge's victory, and also introduced Team Sayge's newest member, Sayge's little sister and newly-signed image consultant, Shantelle. As well as, it was the first time Angelina was "coming out of her shell," during a striptease which was more for Sayge than the fans, deeming them unworthy to see her body. Halfway through, however, Jeffierce came storming from the backstage area, demanding to know why the girls had made him sign that letter, getting him in trouble with the Hart sisters. All three denied any part in what Jeffierce was accusing them of, and as a result, he set up a tag team match for the following week with Sayge and Giselle, meaning this would be their first official tag team match as Team Sayge, against a mystery team, and while he was setting the match us, he mentioned that Angelina von Pierce and newly-inducted Shantelle Jemson were barred from the arena for the entire match. If one of them was to interefere, Sayge would be stripped of her BWA Championship. Next week, Team Sayge won their first official tag team match against Roxxi Hunter and Ginger Reyes. However, thanks to Adrian Hart's very impatient attitude in the feud's progress, although it came in high in ratings each week, the feud was ended abruptly. : Over the next few weeks, the girls stayed quiet with their involvement in WWH, but things became frantic when Sayge was presented with the challenge of not having her "lackies," to the ring by Lupe de Santiago for their BWA Championship match at WarGames. Sayge graciously accepted, and lost her first match, as well as the BWA Championship, with Giselle and Angelina not being at ringside. The next week, Sayge was shown backstage, depressed, and Giselle and Angelina tried to cheer her up by guaranteeing they would make sure the BWA Championship was back around her waist. However, Sayge declined, saying that she wanted her rematch alone, to prove she could win by herself, and left Giselle and Angelina speechless. Sayge did regain the title, and the three girls met in the ring for a post-match celebration for the BWA Championship coming back to Sayge's waist. However, at WWH Legacy, with Giselle and Angelina at ringside, the girls were unable to stop Lupe de Santiago from pinning Katie Lea to merge both the BWA championships, leaving Sayge without a title. However, they had a plan in the works with WWH Hall of Heroes member, Lucky Lawliet, and WWH Chairwoman, Brooklyn Glamorous for a storyline which began to air two weeks after Legacy. The next week, Brooklyn announced that Sayge would be Psychotica's next challenger for the WWH Championship, and Psychotica obviously became frightened with this and began to complain to WWH Management, and Sayge was removed from the match. In anger and hellacious fury, the three girls immediately resigned from their positions in the company, and continued to move forward with their lives. 'UFL! Revival Tour (2010) Team Sayge, this time only being comprised of Giselle and Sayge, debuted on the UFL! Revival Tour, with Sayge returning to her role as the primary wrestler, and Giselle the enforcer. The tour was set for at least thrity weeks, but due to outstanding issues, the last appearance would be its second show with every championship in UFL! history on the line for its final champions to be decided. Giselle accompanied Sayge to the ring for a battle royal to decide the final UFL! Femme Fatale Champion, a bout in which Sayge was victorious. The title belt now resides along with the original BWA Championship championship and the BWA Fatale Championship in Sayge's Haus of Sayge museum. '''Pure Wrestling Industry (2010-2011) It was announced on December 27, 2010, that Team Sayge would be going under a name change and would now be called "Les Femmes D'or." The stable also saw two new additions in Kinley Beau and Brooklyn Glamorous. On New Years Eve, Giselle Stratten officially signed a contract to PWI and joined the stable. On January 10, 2011 it was announced that after a backstage confrontation, Sayge found respect in a freelance manager, Shauvon, and signed her as Les Femmes D'ors manager. On the debut of the show Knockout, Sayge won the PWI Diamond Championship, after it was awarded to her by Zharya Burke, and also moved up in the tournament to decide the PWI Women's World Champion. Kinley Beau, meanwhile, won the PWI Undisputed Championship at the first pay-per-view, Adrenaline Overload. Two mere weeks after, the federation failed and the girls went their own ways, abruptly ending the stable. 'WWEX (2011)' It was announced late-April 2011 after both of the original Les Femmes D'or & Team Sayge members, Sayge Jemson and Giselle Stratten, joined the federation WWEX, that they would be trying to revive Les Femmes D'or. It was heavily rumored that at the WWEX pay-per-view Extreme Rules, Kinley Beau, who won the Money in the Bank briefcase at WrestleMania, was going to cash it in for the Tag Team Championships with Jemson as her partner. On May 9, 2011 at the pay-per-view Bragging Rights, Kinley Beau cashed in her Tag Team Championship Money in the Bank case and defeated Edge to become 1/2 of the tag team champions. Two days later, at a live showing, Kinley cut an in-ring promo introducing her other half of the Tag Team Champions, Sayge Jemson. A few hours later, it was officially announced on WWEX.com that Sayge was Kinley's tag team partner and the two would make up the Tag Team Champions. Sayge was the only woman in WWEX history to acquire a title without ever having a debut match yet in the federation, and this would also make for the first tag team championship reign not only for the team, but for Beau and Jemson respectively. After weeks of inactivity, both Stratten and Jemson resigned from the company; Jemson being the original owner of the team, took the namesake with her. 'World Elite Wrestling (2011-2012)' After Sayge and Giselle's resignation from WWEX was finalized, they immediately joined World Elite Wrestling, and news broke later on that so did Kinley Beau, Sayge's former tag team championship partner. Sayge lashed out at Kinley over Twitter, and the two began to have war of words before the first WEW Animosity show. When the show did come around, Kinley was set in the first match to take on Alexis Terry in the first round Starlet Championship tournament, however while on the ramp, Giselle attacked Kinley from behind and, after executing her finishing move, she laid a Team Sayge shirt on top of Kinley's face. Due to the rules of the match being Falls Count Anyhwere, Alexis went on to win the match by pinning Kinley on the ramp. Later on in the night during Giselle's no disqualification match with Jenny Tuck, Sayge made it a group effort to attack Jenny and assure Giselle the win. During a post-match attack by Jemson and Stratten, Kinley Beau and Jenny's love interest, Jayla Taylor, rushed to the scene welding weapons; Sayge and Giselle escaped the ring and ran to the backstage area. Further into the night, Sayge was set to take on Maria Kanellis in the main event in a steel cage match; as Maria had the upperhand and was going to exit the cage through the door, Giselle stormed down to the ring and, after overpowering the outside official, slammed the door in Maria's face. She proceeded to attack Maria and assure Sayge an easy victory. The following week, Giselle came down to the ring and provided herself as a distraction as Sayge Jemson defeated Sophia Gabriella in the semi-finals round of the WEW Starlet Championship. At the Free Fall to Fury pay-per-view, Sayge faced Sophie Oliveria in a tables match for the WEW Starlets Championship and with Giselle at her side, was successful, capturing the title to become the inaugural champion. Earlier on in the night, Giselle competed in a ladder match for a #1 contendership to any championship, but lost. Also on that same night of the pay-per-view, before Sayge's match, she and Giselle had an alltercation with WEW Starlet Hannah Walters which resulted to Hannah smacking Sayge and storming off of the scene. 'Feud with Hannah Walters' After the Free Fall to Fury incident, the next week on Monday Night Animosity when Giselle was set to face Hannah Walters, as Hannah waited for Giselle in the ring, Sayge came out with exaggerated injuries and claimed that Hannah's vicious attack lead to her filing charges against her. Local Denver police came to escort Hannah out of the building, but when she smacked Giselle after breaking away from the police, she was handcuffed and carried out. This vignette would garner a WEW Award for "Shocking Moment of the Year." The following week while Giselle was being interviewed, Hannah attacked her brutally from behind and the General Manager set it up to where the two had a re-match the next week on Animosity; a re-match which Hannah won after Sayge tried to interfere but was taken out by Hannah's tag team partner, Ariane. Sayge defeated Ariane the next week after Giselle hit her over the back of the head with the Starlets Championship, and after Hannah had "issues with her flight," which was Team Sayge's doing, they attacked Ariane in the ring. At the Cyberslam pay-per-view Giselle was banned from ringside and Hannah pinned Sayge to become the new Starlets Champion, ending Sayge's reign. The next week on Animosity, Giselle and Sayge teamed together for the first time since 2011 in a winning effort against Walters and The Fizz after Giselle pinned Fizz and debuted her new finisher maneuver, the Beautiful Blackout. ''The following week, in a First Blood match, with the assistance of Giselle Stratten, Sayge was able to regain her Starlets Championship to become a two-time champion. After the match Hannah's cousin, Zoey, came out with a bat to try and fend the girls off, and that is when former Team Sayge member, Angelina von Pierce, would return and attack Zoey, taking her out of the picture and ultimately reuniting the three original Team Sayge members. Later on, however, it was announced that Angelina would not be rejoining Team Sayge, but managing Sayge herself. The following week on Animosity, Giselle Stratten would be defeated by Hannah after Sayge was ejected from ringside early in the match for getting into an altercation with Zoey. At the Shattered Dreams pay-per-view, Giselle made it to the fifth stage of the Revolver Match, a ladder match situation, but was defeated by Ariane Chevalier after Ariane was the first woman to make it to the top of the ladder and grab the contract. Later on in the night, Sayge Jemson retained her Starlets Championship when she made Hannah Walter say "I Quit." Their feud would go on to win Feud of the Year at the WEW Awards ceremony. After the match, Jemson and Walters were both attacked by the newly formed New Breed of WEW. 'Originals/New Breed; Feud With Kinley Beau' Giselle Stratten became an avid member of the WEW Originals, which were comprised of six people, who would constantly claim that the newcomers to WEW did not deserve their spot there. Stratten and Lucky Lawliet, a member of the New Breed, got into a fist fight at the WEW Shattered Dreams pay-per-view, and the following week on Animosity after Stratten's match with The Fizz, Lucky Lawliet, with the other two Starlets of the New Breed, attacked Stratten. Later on in the night The New Breed interrupted a fake sex celebration by the new WEW Champion Sophie Oliveira and her boyfriend Chance Rugani, both members of the Originals. While they attacked Sophie and Rugani, the Originals, for the first time, showed up collectively and finally evened the odds, sending the New Breed running away. WEW Starlet Kinley Beau, who was in World Elite Wrestling the first few weeks it opened but then was released, returned and announced that she would be posing for Playboy. Immediately after that, a wrestling website broke news of Sayge Jemson negatively commenting about her news on her Twitter account. On the next Animosity, Sayge and Kinley got into a backstage brawl after a heated confrontation and were soon broken up by their tag team partners for that night, Giselle Stratten and Serai Leone, respectively. As Kinley made her entrance for the tag team match, Team Sayge came out right as she was about to infamously slowly enter via the middle rope to show off her backside, and put a hault to the entire ordeal and went on to showcase women then debuted their "Skankinley" shirts which were designed by Sayge's clothing. Team Sayge went on to be victorious in the match when Giselle and Sayge hit a double team move on Leone for the pin. Afterwards, while Kinley was off guard and checking on her fallen partner, Giselle used one of the shirts they had and began to choke Kinley out while Sayge forced her to scream and beg for her life. The following week, Giselle and Kinley faced off against each other, and it ended in a double count out after both women rolled outside of the ring and began to senselessly beat each other. It was soon ended when Sayge Jemson came out to Giselle's aid and the numbers game set in, with Team Sayge leaving Kinley unconscious in the ring for another week. At the WEW pay-per-view, Halloween X, as Giselle was booked to face Lucky Lawliet, just before the match would start, Giselle announced that Lucky was not attending the pay-per-view because she had an agreement with WEW that if Lucky was banned from the building then she would drop her lawsuit against WEW. WEW obliged and thus the match did not take place. On that same night Sayge Jemson lost the Starlet Championship to Catelyn Vaine, as well as attacked Kinley Beau later on in the night to ruin her Playboy cover unveiling. 'Move to Friday Night Adrenaline & Women's Championship' During the immediate draft after the Halloween X pay-per-view, both Jemson and Stratten were drafted to WEW's new brand, Friday Night Adrenaline. Jemson made her debut by defeating Daylin Hilton in a Gauntlet Match qualifier, placing her in the 5-Woman Gauntlet match at the next WEW pay-per-view, Battlefield, for the WEW Women's Championship. A week later Giselle and Sayge lost a triple threat tag team match when Sayge was pinned by Angela Fortin. The following week, Jemson defeated SM Raye, while Giselle was banned from ringside, to win the King of the Ring title, thus placing her in the World Championship match at Battlefield. Earlier on in the night, Stratten interfered in the New Breed's tag team match to distract them and ultimately cost them the match. At Battlefield, Jemson successfully became the inaugural WEW Womens Champion, and in the process, becoming the first woman to have held both the Starlets and Women's Championships in the company. 'Break-Up & Feud' After the WEW Battlefield pay-per-view, rumors began to circulate online about the groups status. Then, on Twitter, the women engaged in "subtweeting," where they never specifically called each other out by name, but it was obvious to whom they were talking about. Then on the December 23 edition of Friday Night Adrenaline, Sayge cost Giselle a match against Sayge's trainee, Catelyn Vaine, after hitting Giselle in the face with her Women's Championship belt. Later on in the night, Sayge officially announced that she was done with Giselle and done with Team Sayge. Two weeks later on Adrenaline, the women had a run-in where Giselle demanded a title match against Sayge; when Sayge put her hand in Giselle's face the two got into a fight where referees and security had to break it up. At the Winter Warzone pay-per-view, Sayge made an announcement that she accepted Giselle's title match inquiry to be set in the main event of the next Adrenaline. On Adrenaline, as Giselle gained the upperhand on Sayge, the Starlet used her manager as a distraction so that she could leave the ring and lose via count out, thus retaining her championship. Two weeks later, Jemson reappeared on Adrenaline to face Starlet Tamina, but after cutting a promo pre-match, Giselle came out and attacked Sayge before throwing her in to face Tamina, and Tamina easily defeated the attacked Women's Champion. At the Countdown to Demise pay-per-view, Sayge retained her Women's Championship after fighting Giselle to a draw in their Ironwoman Match, and a rematch was scheduled by Sayge personally for the next WEW pay-per-view event, Retribution. At Retribution, the two finally ended their feud when Giselle defeated Sayge to become the new Women's Champion via roll-up. Post-match, Sayge announced that a special clause in her contract allowed her to void her re-match clause against Stratten in favor for being traded to Monday Night Animosity. That same night, Jemson would reignite her award-winning rivalry with Hannah Walters. Stratten later left the company and vacated the WEW Women's Championship. Months later at Adrenaline's 50th show, Stratten returned to face Sayge in what was considered a "friendly bout" and suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of her former leader. Wrestling Information *'Former Members''' **Sayge Jemson (WWH, PWI, UFL, WWEX, WEW); Leader **Giselle Stratten (WWH, PWI, UFL, WWEX, WEW) **Angelina von Pierce (WWH, WEW) **Shantelle Jemson (WWH) **Jeffierce (manager) (WWH) **Shauvon (manager) (PWI) **Kinley Beau (PWI, WWEX; as Les Femmes D'or) **Brooklyn Glamorous (PWI, WWEX; as Les Femmes D'or) *'Finishing and Signature Moves' **Bittersweet Flaws (Powerbomb / Charging Reverse Spinning Facebuster) **The Flawless Finish (Russian Legsweep into Knee combination) **Flawed & Floored (Bicycle Kick / Big Boot combination) **''Bad Bitch Check'' (Big boot / Spinning Kick to the Head combination) **''Cruel Intentions'' (Manually elevated yazuka kick, transitioned into a Tornado DDT) **''Mean Queen Special'' (Dropkick to opponents back, pushing them into an immediate big boot) **Scoop Slam, transtioned into a double elbow drop with theatrics **Spinebuster, transitioned into a springboard leg drop **Illegal rope assisted choke, transitioned into a dirty kick/knee to the jaw **Aided Whiplash **Tandem DDT **Tandem straight jacket sleeper slam *'Signature Objects' **name Repellent **The Ugly Stick (pink baton) **Pink Brass Knuckles **Paper Bag *'Entrance Music' **"3" by Britney Spears (Early WWH) **"3 (bliix remix)" by Britney Spears (WWH, UFL!) **"Sexy Bitch" by Girlicious (PWI, WWEX) **"Smack You" by Kimerly Cole (WEW) Championships and AccomplishmentsWorld Wrestling Headquarters *'World Wrestling Headquarters' **BWA Fatale Championship (1 time, inaugural) - Sayge Jemson **BWA Championship (2 times) - Sayge Jemson *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Starlet Championship (2 times, inaugural) - Sayge Jemson **WEW Women's Championship (1 time, inaugural) - Sayge Jemson **2011 King of the Ring (1x) - Sayge Jemson **2011 WEW Award for Tag Team of the Year (as Team Sayge, Nominated)UFL *'UFL! The Revival Tour' **UFL! Femme Fatale Championship (1 time) - Sayge Jemson *'Pure Wrestling Industry' **PWI Undisputed Pure Wrestling Championship (1 time) - Kinley Beau **PWI Diamond Championship (1 time) - Sayge Jemson *'WWEX' **WWEX Tag Team Champions (1 time) - Kinley Beau and Sayge Jemson, as Les Femmes D'or Other Media Collectively, Jemson & Stratten both appeared in WWH's Legacy video game, Giselle being the only non-wrestler able to be used as a Bombshell via the Downloadable Content upgrade. Also, the two received a Road to WrestleMania storyline. Category:Tag Teams Category:Heel Characters Category:Rich characters Category:StarrDome